Une famille trop ordinaire
by M-Riah
Summary: Stiles est partie pendant un an de Beacon Hills. Quand il revient, il fait la rencontre de Derek, un jeune lycéen. Mais bien qu'il soit certain de ne jamais l'avoir vu, quelque chose chez lui, lui semble très familier. Sterek
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

« **Aller Stiles ! Je suis sur que tu vas vite retrouver t'est amis et que vous serez aussi proche qu'avant !**

- **J'en** **doute, ce n'est pas toi qu'ils prennent pour un fou.** Marmonna le dit Stiles

L'adolescent sortit alors d'une voiture de police qui venait juste de ce garé devant une grande maison. Il se dirigea vers le coffre et en sortit deux énormes valises et un sac qu'il mit sur son épaule tout en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. Quand il ouvrit celle-ci, une bonne odeur de cookies touts juste sortie du four frappa ses narines. Il lâcha alors tout de suite ses bagages et couru vers la cuisine avant d'étreindre quelqu'un de toute ses forces.

« **Mon chérie…** Chuchota la voix

- **Maman…** »

La femme tendit alors ses bras devant elle en tenant dans ses mains les deux épaules de son fils et le regarda de haut en bas.

« **Tu as tellement changé. Tu as grandis dis moi ! Et tes cheveux, ils ont poussé ! Oh ! Et tes chaussures ! Tu as du prendre plusieurs pointures depuis tout ce temps ! Il faudra que l'ont t'en rachète avant la rentrée.**

- **Claudia, laisse le un peu respirer, il vient juste de rentrer.**

- **Oui, tu as raison ! Mais il m'a tellement manqué !** Dit-elle en le serrant encore dans ses bras

- **Tu m'as manquée aussi maman, tu m'as manquée aussi….** »

OOO

 **« Alors, comment c'est passé ton année ?**

 **-Bien. Oncle et tante Roth ont étaient vraiment sympa !**

 **-Et t'est cousins, ils ont étaient gentils eux aussi ?**

 **-Oui, maman.** Répondit Stiles en roulant des yeux

 **-En tout cas, ton père et moi sommes vraiment très contents de te revoir à la maison.**

 **-Moi aussi maman, je suis content d'être de retour. »**

OOO

Stiles entra dans sa chambre avant de s'affaler sur son lit. Il regarda autour de lui et inspecta sa chambre. Rien n'avait changé, juste peut être le fait que son armoire était vide et que rien ne trainait par terre et sur son bureau. Il regarda alors les deux valises, le sac et les quelques cartons qui trainait ici et là. Il remarqua alors qu'il avait oublié quelque chose de spécial, et que s'il ne le faisait pas maintenant, il pourrait bientôt mourir. Il se dépêcha alors de prendre son sac et d'en sortir son ordinateur. Il l'alluma et alla de suite sur Skype. La seconde suivante il avait un appel.

 **« Tu es en retard Stilinski !**

 **-Désolée Brooks.**

 **-J'tend veux pas vas ! Alors comment c'est passé ton vol ?**

 **-En quelques mots ? Long. Chiant. Fatiguant. Et en plus, on est à l'étroit ! Je pouvais à peine bouger !**

 **-Pauvre petit hyperactif !**

 **-Merci pour cette compassion ironique.**

 **-Je t'en pris !**

 **-Aaron et Nolan ne sont pas avec toi ?**

 **-Nope ! Enfin si, ils sont dans la maison mais pas dans ma chambre ! Tu me comprends quoi…**

 **-T'inquiète pas pour ça.**

 **\- Hey Patrick Bateman !**

 **-Aaron !** Sourit Stiles

 **-Laisser moi une place bande d'abrutie !** Cria une autre voix

 **-C'est de la faute d'Aaron !** S'exclama Brooks

 **-Même pas vrai ! C'est toi qui prends toute la place !**

 **-Tu pèse plus que moi, donc tu prends plus de place !** Se défendit Brooks

 **-Normal. Je suis plus grand que toi ! Non ! Nolan, t'allonge pas sur moi !**

 **-Vous aviez qu'à vous pousser ! Et comme tu l'as si bien dit, tu es le plus grand et par la même occasion le plus lourd, ce qui fait que je ne devrais pas te déranger !**

 **-Na na na !**

 **-Taisez-vous bande d'abrutit, j'aimerais bien parlez à mon cousin !** S'énerva faussement Brooks **Alors ? Tu vas comment depuis ce matin ?**

 **-Super ! Et vous ?**

 **-Déprimé !** Répondit Brooks

 **-Triste !** Dit Nolan

 **-Dépressif !** S'écria Aaron

 **-Pourquoi ?** Demanda-t-il-soudain inquiet

 **-Tu nous manques abruti ! On a passé un an avec un petit hyperactif qui sauté de tout les côtés 24/24, tu ne crois pas que ça nous fait un peu vide, maintenant ?** Questionna Brooks

 **\- Bah… je n'avais pas vraiment pensé à ça.**

 **-De toutes façons, tu reviens pendant les vacances.** Lui dit Nolan en hochant les épaules

 **-Quoi ? Qui a décidé ça ?**

 **-Oui, qui ?** Demanda Brooks

 **-Moi, à l'instant !** Lui répondit Nolan

 **-Je suis pour !** Cria Aaron en levant la main

 **-Ok ! J'en parlerais à mes parents, mais de toute façons, je suis sur qu'ils vont accepter !** Leur dit Stiles tandis qu'un immense sourire illumina son visage

 **-Et de toute façons ils n'auront pas le choix car s'ils refusent, je l'ai harcèleraient !**

 **-Calm down Nolan ! Tu vas l'effrayer !** Chuchota ironiquement Brooks

 **-Croyez-moi, il en faut plus pour m'effrayer que mes cousins déjantés.**

 **-Ca veut dire quoi sa ?** Demanda Aaron un brin vexé

 **-Pas que cousins ! Je suis une fille !** Protesta Brooks

 **-Arrête de mytho Aaron, tout le monde sais que tu n'es pas vexé.** Lui dit Nolan en roulant des yeux

- **Bien sur que si je suis vexé ! Et d'abord je sais très bien mentir !** Se défendit celui-ci

 **-Tu vois, tu viens de prouver que tu as mentie !**

 **-N'importe quoi !**

 **-Bon, vous vous calmez les filles ?!** Questionna Brooks

 **-Hé !** Protestèrent les deux frères

 **-C'est quoi tout ce raffut ?** Demanda soudain une voix derrière les trois adolescents

 **-C'est Nolan !** Répondirent en cœur Brooks et Aaron

 **-Ah bah merci ! Sympa les frangins ! Et sinon, tu connais la solidarité masculine Aaron ?** Se plaignit Nolan **Désoler m'man ! Ce n'est pas de notre faute ! Je crois qu'on a tous déteint sur Stiles !**

 **-Ah non ! Ne me mets pas dans vos affaires !** Protesta Stiles

 **-Pour faire des trucs interdits tu es volontaire mais par contre quand il s'agit de nous rendre un service, tu ne veux pas ! Je remercie le soutient de cette famille !** S'indigna Nolan

 **-Fait pas le rabat joie…** Lui dit Brooks en roulant des yeux

 **-Moi ? Jamais !**

 **-Quel genre de truc interdit ?** Demanda la voix derrière eux

 **-Quoi ? Un truc interdit ? Nous ? Jamais ! Tu nous connais m'man ! Jamais on n'oserait !** Lui répondit Aaron d'une toute petite voix

- **Quel genre de truc interdit ?** Questionna la voix avec une once autoritaire

 **-Ca compte comme truc interdit d'aller dans un magasin à quelques heures d'ici et de faire une bataille d'œufs, de farine et de moutarde** _ **dans**_ **le magasin ?** Interrogea Aaron

 **-Ou de rentrer dans un commissariat et de dessiner une moustache au marqueur sur les gardes qui dorment ?** Demanda innocemment Nolan

 **-J'avoue que ma préférée est celle d'Aaron avec la chèvre !** Rigola Stiles

 **-Oh non ! Pas celle là.** Se plaignit celui-ci **Vous s'avez à quelle point c'est difficile de sortir une chèvre d'une cabine de douche ?**

 **-Je ne veux pas en s'avoir plus ! Je vais juste aller me coucher et oublier tout ce que je viens d'entendre !**

 **-Merci m'man ! T'es la meilleure !** Sourit Brooks

 **-Bonne nuit les enfants ! Bonne nuit Stiles !**

 **-Bonne nuit tante Julie ! Ce n'est pas que je vous déteste mais je pense que je vais aller me coucher aussi les Roth.**

 **-Ok Stilinski ! Je t'enverrais un message quand on se refait ça !** Luidit Brooks

 **-Yep !**

 **-Bonne nuit kido !** Ajouta Aaron

 **-Bonne nuit. »** Conclut Stiles en fermant son ordinateur, un sourire trainant sur son visage

Il posa alors son ordinateur sur sa table de nuit et pris un training et un tee-shirt dans un de ses sacs avant de se changer pour la nuit. Il prit ensuite deux petites boites orange sur son bureau, un verre d'eau dans sa salle de bain et avala les médicaments d'une traite. Ces magnifiques médicaments qui l'empêcher de tomber dans la folie, dans le tourment de la mort. Ces médicaments qui lui faisaient oublier tous les souvenirs les plus horribles qu'il n'ai jamais vécu. Mais il n'oubliait pas toujours, des fois, des bribes de souvenirs lui revenait, le faisant délirer. Divaguant dans ses souvenirs, Stiles n'avait pas entendu sa mère rentrer dans sa chambre et l'aperçut juste quand elle frappa à la porte de sa salle de bain, appuyer contre le mur.

« **Sa va ?** Lui demanda telle d'une douce voix

- **Ouai, sa va.**

 **-Tu es sur ? Tu as une petite mine. Tu aurais peut être voulut attendre quelques mois de plus avant de revenir ici ? Je sais que ça a était dur pour toi Stiles et je comprends si tu voudrais repartir à Chicago.**

 **-Mais non maman, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais bien. C'est juste le voyage qui m'a épuisé.**

 _Mensonges._

 **-Tu sais mon chérie, si tu ressens encore le besoin de te confier, tu peux me parler. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile tout ce que as vécu alors…**

 **-Maman ! Je vais mieux, beaucoup mieux. Je… de toute façon je ne me souviens plus vraiment de ce qu'il sait passer. Je devais halluciner là-bas. Ca faisait quatre jours que j'étais enfermé et dans le froid, tu te souviens ? J'étais en hypothermie et j'avais de la fièvre. Sa correspond aux symptômes pour avoir des hallucinations.**

 **-Oui, je me souviens. Je n'ai pas oublié…** Murmuratelle, le regard dans le vide et elle poursuivit en reprenant contenance **Dis moi, prends tu toujours t'es antidépresseur ?**

 **-Oui, je ne préfère pas arrêter pour le moment.**

 **-D'accord, c'est toi qui voie.** Elle sourit **Bonne nuit Stiles.**

 **-Bonne nuit maman.**

Des mensonges. Encore et toujours. Bien sûr qu'il n'allait pas bien. Il se sentait tellement mal. Seul. Quand il était là bas, à Chicago, tout était mieux. Il avait de nouveaux amis, une nouvelle vie, une autre famille. Ses cousins lui changeaient les idées. Ils ne lui faisaient jamais de remarque qui pouvait lui rappeler ce qui lui était arrivé. Il se sentait chez lui. Mais il s'avait bien qu'il devait retourner à Beacon Hills, voir sa vraie famille qui lui avait _vraiment_ manquée. Mais à chaque fois qu'il regardait ses parents, il voyait de la peine, de la tristesse où encore du regret dans leurs regards, et il n'arrivait pas à supporter sa. Il n'arrivait pas à supporter d'être ainsi jugé. Surtout par ses parents. Les regards de ses cousins, son oncle et sa tante étaient plus facile à décrypter. De la simple joie et de l'ignorance. Car Claudia ne leurs avaient pas raconté ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Elle avait juste dit le nécessaire pour qu'ils acceptent de l'héberger. Et même sans son histoire, Stiles s'avait qu'ils l'auraient quand même accepté bras grand ouvert chez eux. Maintenant, quand il y repensé, là bas, il avait put tout oublier, mais ici, entre c'est quatre murs, les souvenirs de nuits de cauchemars, de terreurs, d'insomnies, de crise de panique et de pleurs lui revenaient avec brutalité. Alors qu'une larme tombait sur sa joue, il l'essuya tout de suite, ne voulant pas encore une fois s'abandonner dans une autre dépression. Pas cette fois ci.

OOO

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, ses yeux fatigués s'ouvrirent avec peine pour se poser sur son réveille qui indiquer 10h30. Il se leva, fouilla dans un sac et en sortit un petit carnet bleu. En l'ouvrant, on pouvait y apercevoir des cinquantaines de pages avec tout le temps les mêmes choses écrites sur chaque ligne. Une date, l'heure et le temps d'écart de l'heure de la phrase d'avant. Il prit un stylo, et écrit sur une ligne :

 _-01/09/14 : 4h00 : + 30 minutes_

Il ferma ensuite son carnet et lut la première de couverture : **Mon carnet d'insomnie** Ce carnet qu'il tenait depuis quelques semaine seulement, mais qui pourtant faisait entièrement partie de sa vie. Ces quelques pages qui expliquer ses nuits en quelques écrits. Qui expliquer son histoire, sa vie.

OOO

 **« Vous êtes sur ? Vous ne voulez pas profiter encore un peu de votre fils ?**

 **-Oui, Stiles. Nous sommes sur. Maintenant lèves toi et va en cours !**

 **-Mais…**

 **-Non ! Il n'y a pas de « mais » !**

 **-Maman ! Je suis juste rentré avant-hier ! J'ai besoin de rattraper le temps perdu avec mes parents !**

 **-Tu essais de convaincre qui là Stiles ? Toi ou moi ? Ou alors que peut être tu ne te sens pas encore près à retourner au lycée d'ici ?**

 **-Si ! Si, bien sur que si ! Ce… c'est juste… oh c'est bon je me lève ! »**

OOO

Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas sortir de là. De cette forte carapace durement construite depuis plus d'un an. Cette carapace empêchant les moqueries, les insultes ou encore les regards de l'atteindre. Car il le savait. Il savait qu'une fois sortit de sa voiture, tout lui reviendrait en pleine figure. Tous les regards dédaigneux, les rires… Non ! Il ne pouvait pas y retourner! Il fallait qu'il parte d'ici, maintenant ! Sentant la crise de panique arrivé, il se cramponnât à son volant, faisant devenir ses jointures blanches. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de se concentrer sur sa respiration. Une respiration. Deux respirations. Une respiration. Deux respirations. Une respiration. Deux respirations… Quand il rouvrit les yeux, sa respiration beaucoup moins saccadé, il avait pris sa décision. Il ne fallait pas qu'il flanche. Il allait le faire. Il allait sortir de cette voiture et prouver à tout le lycée que dès aujourd'hui, il n'était plus le même. Dès aujourd'hui, il serait un tout nouveau Stiles.

OOO

 **« Alors je pense que vous avez tous du le reconnaitre, Stiles Stilinski est revenu à Beacon Hills. Il était parti l'année dernière pour raison personnelle. Mais maintenant qu'il est de retour, j'espère que vous l'accepterez comme il se doit pour sa dernière année au lycée de Beacon Hills. Je vous en pris, aller vous asseoir Mr Stilinski. »**

Confiant, Stiles se dirigea vers la seule place de libre au fond de la classe. Cela faisait maintenant un an, et peu de personne se souvenaient encore des raisons pour lesquelles ils s'étaient moqué du fils du shérif. Ils s'en souciaient énormément il y avait de ça 1 an. Mais tout ce qui avait compté pour eux était d'enfin trouvé une excuse pour pouvoir persécuter cette enfant trop intelligent et hyperactif qui les provoqué tout le temps en utilisant son sarcasme.

Le jeune adolescent ne remarqua alors pas le regard d'une personne sur lui, trop occupé à essayer de se concentrer et ne pas flancher devant tout les mauvais souvenirs que ces étudiants lui rapportaient. Mais pas n'importe quelle personne. Un jeune homme aux yeux vert perçant, sourcils froncés et cerveau fonctionnant à toute vitesse. Il avait déjà vu cet étudiant auparavant. Mais comment était-ce possible ? Selon le professeur il était partie l'année dernière, et lui était arrivé l'année dernière. Alors ils n'avaient jamais pu se croiser, si ? Il l'avait peut être aperçut un jour dans la rue. Mais non, c'était plus fort que ça. Plus persistant. Il y avait autre chose. Il connaissait Stiles Stilinski, il en était sur. Et il ferait tout pour savoir où il avait bien put le rencontrer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Sa première heure de cours s'était bien passée. Plutôt bien même, ce qui étonna Stiles. Personne ne l'avait regardé. Ou du moins pas de travers. Car bien sûr Stiles avait remarqué le garçon qui le fixait depuis le début du cours. Un garçon avec de magnifiques cheveux ébène et des yeux verts si perçants, si pénétrants. Ce regard l'avait d'ailleurs assez troublé. Pourquoi ce garçon le regardait-il ainsi ? Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Impossible, il venait juste d'arriver.  
Laissant ses suppositions de côté, il se dirigea vers son prochain cours, économie. Quand il entra dans la classe, il sut tout de suite que ce cours ne serait pas de tout repos. Il l'avait oublié mais le professeur qui enseignait ce cours était le coach Finstock, un professeur complètement dérangé que personne ne comprenait jamais. Alors qu'il s'était assis sur une chaise au fond de la classe, son regard se posa de nouveau sur l'adolescent qui venait de franchir la porte. « **Encore lui…** » pensa Stiles. C'était le garçon aux yeux verts de tout à l'heure. Ce dernier était en train de parler avec d'autres lycéens quand soudain il tourna son regard vers Stiles. Ses sourcils se froncèrent encore une fois et il dévia son regard pour fixer à nouveau ses amis. Mais que lui voulait-il ? Se pourrait-il qu'ils se connaissaient avant que l'hyperactif ne parte ? Pourtant il ne se souvenait pas de lui… Seul son regard lui disait quelque chose. Mais après tout, des yeux de ce genre, il y en avait des milliers sur terre, non ? Malgré tout, Stiles savait que son raisonnement clochait. Ca ne servait à rien d'essayer de se tromper soi-même.

Revenant à la réalité, il se rendit compte que le cours était déjà bien entamé et que par conséquent, son hyperactivité l'avait encore entraîné très loin, dans son monde à lui. Il fallait reconnaître que ça lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent. Il partait dans ses pensées, dans son monde, dans son passé.

 **« N'est-ce pas Mr. Stilinski ?**  
 **-Hein ?** questionna celui-ci, sortant enfin de ses pensées tandis que plusieurs rires d'élèves fusèrent dans la classe.  
 **-Je disais donc : le gouvernement de l'État pourrait-il être semblable à celui de la famille dont le fondement est pourtant si différent ?**  
 **-Euh… Je… Attendez, je rêve ou vous venez de citer une question du discours de l'économie politique de Rousseau ?**  
 **-Quoi ?! Non, je… je… BON GREENEBERG, ARRETE DE TE METTRE LE DOIGT DANS LE NEZ ET ACHETE- TOI ENFIN DES MOUCHOIRS ! Question suivante ! »**

Stiles aurait bien voulu le nier, mais pourtant il était quasiment sûr d'avoir vu le mystérieux garçon esquisser un sourire.

OOO

Lorsqu'il entra dans la cafétéria, il se dit tout de suite que trouver une place ne serait pas facile. Presque toutes les places étaient prises et malheureusement le temps d'aujourd'hui ne permettait pas de partir déjeuner à l'extérieur. Quand il eut fini de se servir, il trouva une table isolée des autres et partit s'y installer directement. Son année commençait plutôt bien. « **Quelle ironie** , » pensa t-il. Si jamais on lui avait dit à lui, Stiles Stilinski qu'il mangerait seul au lycée, il aurait probablement rigolé. Car au grand jamais avant ce jour-là, il ne s'était retrouvé seul au self. Mais plus il y pensait, plus il se disait que s' il avait vraiment eu de vrais amis, aujourd'hui il ne se serait pas retrouvé seul à manger. Au moins, il était sûr d'une chose. Une seule et unique personne lui serait restée fidèle et peu auraient importé les conséquences. Mais il le savait aussi bien que tout le monde autour de lui, désormais cette personne n'était plus de ce monde, et c'était entièrement de sa faute.

« **Je peux m'asseoir ? »**

Quand Stiles releva la tête, son regard croisa deux orbes verts, lesquels étaient surmontés de deux sourcils froncés.

 **«Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? »** lui demanda le garçon en souriant et en s'asseyant.

De la façon dont il lui parlait, on aurait dit qu'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Pourtant il était 100% sûr qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Le garçon lui tendit sa main, un sourire toujours scotché à son visage.

 **« Je suis Derek, enchanté. Et d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre Beacon Hills est ta ville natale, alors bon retour chez toi. »**

Stiles, incertain, lui prit doucement sa main avant de la serrer.

 **« Je suis Stiles, et euh… merci. »**

Sentant un silence gênant prendre dangereusement le dessus, le dénommé Derek commença à prendre lui-même les rênes de la discussion :

 **« Dis-moi, tu aimes la Crosse ? Si oui, sa serait vraiment cool que tu t'y inscrives. Les essais sont ce soir sur le terrain de Crosse. Mais tu dois déjà le savoir non ? Enfin peut être, je ne sais pas. Je pensais ça parce que tu étais ici avant. Enfin c'est ce que j'ai entendu. Désolé de me fier aux rumeurs, d'habitude je ne m'y fie jamais mais vu que tu ne parles pas, bah… »**

En voyant le sourire de Stiles, Derek se mit à rougir.

 **« Oh, non. Je suis désolé. D'habitude je ne parle pas autant que ça. C'est juste que là… je suis habitué à connaitre les nouveaux arrivants, parce que j'avoue que j'ai mes sources, il lui fit un clin d'œil qui arracha un petit rire à Stiles, et quand je ne parle pas, ce sont mes amis qui mènent la discussion mais pas toi. Et je divague encore… désolé.**  
 **-Non, non. Ne t'excuse pas, j'étais pareil… avant, »** lui répondit Stiles, les yeux perdus dans le vague.  
 **-Avant ? Comment ça avant ? »**

Dès que cette question fut posée, Stiles se tendit immédiatement. Derek le vit tout de suite.

 **« Oh, désolé. C'est personnel ! Je ne voulais pas… ,** s'excusa Derek  
 **-Non, c'est bon. C'est juste… j'ai traversé d'assez sombres périodes qui m'ont… changé.**  
 **-Oui, je sais ce que ça fait. »**

Stiles fut surpris des paroles qui venaient de sortir spontanément de sa bouche. Il s'était en quelque sorte confié à un parfait inconnu alors qu'il n'avait jamais osé en parler à ses parents. Pourquoi venait-il d'agir ainsi ? Mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, le sourire de Derek lui inspirait confiance. Comme si il pouvait lui confier tout ce qu'il s'était passé il y avait déjà de cela un an . Mais à quoi pensait-il ?! Il ne connaissait même pas ce mec ! Il connaissait juste son prénom. Comment avait-il pu songer un instant à lui confier ce qu'il avait sur le cœur ? Si ça se trouvait, il était juste venu à sa table car il avait reconnu le pauvre et faible Stiles qui était devenu fou l'année précédente suite à son enlèvement. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée. Il n'arrêterait jamais de nier à ses parents et à lui-même qu'il se souvenait de ce qu'il s'était passé durant son enlèvement. Toutes ces choses… Il convint lui-même qu'il avait raison de se méfier et que Derek ne se souciait pas réellement de lui. Il devait juste s'être installé avec lui pour gagner sa confiance , profiter de ses confessions pour par la suite le détruire encore plus . Il se leva d'un bond et s'enfuit du self en courant. On s'était encore moqué de lui, il n'en pouvait plus. De son côté, Derek ne comprenait pas le brusque changement d'attitude de l'adolescent. Il s'était mis à lui sourire et ensuite à divaguer quand son cœur s'était mis à battre plus vite, tandis que le corps de Stiles exprimait un mélange de peur, de tristesse et de déception et puis ce dernier s'était soudain enfui en courant. Cet adolescent était définitivement un mystère pour lui, mais il se promit qu'il découvrirait coûte que coûte ce qu'il cachait.

OOO

La fin de la journée approchait à grands pas. Mais Stiles ne savait toujours pas s'il devait aller aux essais de crosse ce soir-là. Après tout, qui ne lui disait pas que Derek lui avait menti et qu'il n'y avait pas d'essai de crosse ? Il lui avait peut être donné cette information en pensant qu'il viendrait et ensuite Derek et ses amis auraient eu l'occasion de se moquer de lui. Il secoua la tête et se reprit. Il fallait qu'il arrête de se faire des idées de ce genre. Il fallait qu'il reprenne confiance en lui. Peut être qu'après tout, Derek voulait simplement mieux le connaitre et le sortit de sa solitude. C'était décidé, peu importaient les pensées perturbantes qui tournaient dans sa tête , il irait sur le terrain de crosse ce soir-là. Etant perdu dans ses pensées, il ne sentit pas une personne arriver à côté de lui. Il sursauta quand celle-ci passa un bras sur ses épaules.

 **« Oh, désolé je t'ai fait peur ? Je suis assez discret on pourrait dire, alors attends-toi à ne jamais me voir venir,** lui dit Derek en lui faisant un clin d'oeil qui fit rougir Stiles. **Dis-moi, tu ne m'as pas répondu tout à l'heure quand je t'ai demandé si tu viendrais aux essais de crosse. Alors ?**  
 **-Je…**

Il s'était promis qu'il n'abandonnerait pas, et il allait tenir sa promesse.

- **Oui, je viendrai.**  
 **-Cool ! Alors on se voit tout à l'heure ?** dit-il en commençant à s'éloigner puis il revint sur ses pas et chuchota à l'oreille de Stiles: **"Oh et au fait, tu es très mignon quand tu rougis. »**

Cette remarque le fit encore plus rougir.

OOO

« **Allez ! Bougez-vous ! Même ma grand-mère enfile plus vite sa combinaison de crosse et elle…**  
 **-…est morte. Oui coach, on sait ,** le coupa Derek.  
 **-Donc magnez-vous un peu, je vous attends sur le terrain ! »**

La porte des vestiaires s'ouvrit soudain sur Stiles qui se dirigea tout naturellement vers un banc vide avant d'enfiler sa combinaison de crosse, ignorant les regards curieux des autres joueurs. Derek s'avança vers Stiles, un immense sourire étirant ses lèvres.

 **« Alors, dis-moi Stiles, tu es doué à La Crosse ?**  
 **-Je me débrouille…,** lui répondit-il en enfilant ses gants.  
 **-Donc tu te sens capable de me mettre une raclée ?** demanda Derek avec un sourire malicieux.  
 **-Laisse moi en juger sur le terrain, Hale ,** lui dit Stiles en se dirigeant dehors.  
 **-Comment tu connais mon nom Stilinski ?! Hé ! Stiles ! Comment tu connais mon nom ?** questionna Derek en courant vers Stiles sur le terrain.

OOO

 **"Très bien, il me semble que tout le monde est là. On va donc commencer l'entrainement. Hale dans les buts et Stilinski mets-toi en attaquant. Les autres ,mettez-vous en défenseur pour Hale,** ordonna le coach.  
 **-Mais ! Coach, on est neuf contre un ! Stilinski va se faire aplatir !** s'écria un joueur.  
 **\- Crois-moi Gareth, vous allez vous faire aplatir…,** marmonna le coach."

Cette remarque n'échappa pas à Derek qui fronça-encore- des sourcils, ne comprenant pas du tout la remarque du coach. Finalement, celui-ci siffla le début de l'entrainement, et Stiles s'élança en courant sur le terrain, sa crosse à la main.  
Sous les yeux ébahis de Derek, Stiles esquiva tous les défenseurs avec une facilité déconcertante. Avant que ceux-ci n'aient pu faire quoi que ce soit, Stiles avait réussi à passer tous les défenseurs et fonçait droit sur lui, prêt à marquer. Sans hésiter une seule seconde, Derek se mit à courir vers lui avant de le plaquer brutalement au sol, s'étalant de tout son long sur lui. Stiles, les yeux grands ouverts suite au plaquage inattendu de Derek, se remit doucement de ses esprits, et lui sourit finalement, tout en lui murmurant :

 **« J'ai gagné. »**

Derek fronça les sourcils, pris au dépourvu. Non, c'était impossible, Stiles ne pouvait pas avoir gagné. Il l'avait plaqué bien avant qu'il ne puisse marquer. Derek se remit sur ses pieds et regarda Stiles qui se remit à son tour debout. Ses yeux se baissèrent finalement sur la crosse que Stiles avait dans ses mains, avec la balle à l'intérieur.

 **« Ta balle n'est pas dans le but. »**

Stiles se dirigea lentement vers lui, crosse à la main, pour au dernier moment contourner Derek et lancer la balle dans le but. Derek, bouche bée, ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que Stiles marque après avoir été plaqué. Il l'avait sous- estimé. Cet adolescent était plein de surprise. Reprenant ses esprits, Derek aperçut Stiles se diriger réellement vers lui cette fois, avant qu'il ne se penche sur lui, faisant bizarrement accélérer le cœur de Derek, et qu'il ne lui murmure à l'oreille :

 **« Elle y est maintenant. »**

Autour d'eux, le silence régnait. Aucun joueur, ni même le coach n'osait interrompre ce qui se passait sous leur yeux.  
Ce fut donc dans le silence le plus complet que Stiles se dirigea vers le banc pour aller s'hydrater, sous le regard toujours sidéré de Derek. Depuis quand Stiles était-il aussi sûr de lui ?

Bordel, mais qu'est ce qui venait de se passer ?!

 **OOO**

 **Coucou! C'est moi! Je sais que j'ai mis du temps à publier ce chapitre, mais avec les cours et ma fiction "principal", je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de gérer celle-ci! Mais maintenant voici le chapitre deux! Je voulais aussi vous remerciez pour vos reviews et vos nombreux follow et fav alors que je n'ai posté qu'un seul chapitre, vous êtes super! Je remercie aussi en avance calliope83, ma bêta! MERCII!**

 **Réponse à vos reviews:**

 **Meari-chaan: Merci! :) Voici la suite! ;) Oui, je sais qu'i y a de nombreuses fautes d'orthographes dans mon premier chapitre, je vais d'ailleurs poster le chapitre corrigé d'ici peu. Non ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas énervé, je sais que je fais énormément de fautes d'orthographes mais maintenant avec ma bêta, tout devrait s'arranger! :) Merci de ta review! :D**

 **LiveIsNotAFAiryDail: Oui, les loups garou existent dans mon histoire! :)**

 **helena41: Oui, je la continue :p! J'ai pas fait trop de fautes? SIII! J'ai honte de moi! Mais merci d'être fière de moi! :D (cœur du 'HILL)**

 **Sanga36: Merci. Oui, le mystère de l'histoire est fait exprès. :) Oui, j'ai maintenant un bêta qui m'aide à corriger tout ça! Merci de ta review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

Ce soir-là, en rentrant chez lui, il craqua. Il n'y avait aucune raison apparente pour le faire, mais pourtant… Sa réaction de tout à l'heure le perturbait. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se comporter de cette façon, plus maintenant. Il courut dans sa chambre, ignorant l'appel de sa mère dans la cuisine. Il claqua sa porte, lança son sac dans un coin de la chambre, et se jeta sur son lit, la tête enfouie dans son oreiller. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Sa mère entra silencieusement à l'intérieur de la pièce. Son lit s'affaissa, sa mère venait de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

 **« Stiles… »**

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, mais l'adolescent l'avait entendue clairement, comme s' il s'attendait à cette question silencieuse demandé par ce seul mot.

 **« Il… je croyais que je pouvais le faire. Vraiment. Je le croyais, maman. Mais… j'avais oublié à quel point ça faisait mal. »**

Sa mère lui prit la main, la serrant dans la sienne.

 **« Mais tous les souvenirs sont revenus. Les moments passés dans les couloirs, en cours, sur le terrain de Crosse. Je… j'ai essayé de ne pas y penser, mais en sortant des sélections de Crosse, le coach ma demandé de venir dans son bureau. Il voulait m'annoncer que j'étais d'office pris dans l'équipe. Et c'est là que je l'ai vu… son… son maillot était encadré, accroché sur le mur. Il… je n'ais pas pu.** Un sanglot se coinça dans sa gorge, et il craqua, laissant s'échapper les larmes de tristesses sur ses joues. **Il me manque, maman. »**

Sa mère l'avait pris dans ses bras dès l'instant où elle avait vu son fils commencer à pleurer. Elle le tenait contre elle, caressant son dos de la paume de sa main, lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.

 **« Je sais que c'est dur, Stiles. Je le sais. Mais ça fait un an maintenant. Tu dois penser à autre chose, passer à autre chose. C'est ce qu'il aurait voulu, il n'aurait jamais accepté que tu t'effondres comme ça pour lui. »**

Claudia attendit un peu avant de reprendre.

 **« Tu m'as parlé de sélections de Crosse, je me trompe ? »**

Stiles sourit. Sa mère avait le don de lui remonter le moral.

 **« Ouais. Je n'étais pas supposé y aller, mais il y a ce gars, Derek, qui m'a en quelque sorte incité à le faire. Il m'a dit qu'il était sûr que j'étais doué.**  
 **-Alors tu y es allé ? »**

Stiles acquiesça.

 **« Le coach m'a mis en attaque contre toute l'équipe qui était en défense. Derek était au goal. »**

Sa mère le fixa, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

 **« J'ai marqué. »**

Elle s'esclaffa.

 **« Oh, je n'en doute pas ! »**

Un léger silence passa.

 **« Dis-moi, Stiles. Ce Derek… tu…**  
 **-Il a était le seul à me parler aujourd'hui. »**

Sa mère lui sourit.

 **« Alors je n'ai pas à m'en faire, il doit être quelqu'un de bien. »**

L'adolescent ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer.

 **« Je vais finir de préparer le repas, Stiles. Repose-toi un peu en attendant, ok ?**  
 **-Ok, »** lui murmura Stiles

Claudia sortit de sa chambre, le laissant seul, dans le silence accablant de son antre. La boule coincée dans sa gorge se manifesta avec plus de force.  
Il se leva. Ses genoux le lâchèrent. Il s'effondra sur le sol. Le silence se fit plus présent, comme une bulle étouffante resserrant son étau autour de lui, l'empêchant de respirer convenablement.  
Il tenta de se lever pour s'approcher de sa fenêtre, tentative qu'il savait inutile, car dans ces conditions-là, ses jambes ne le portaient plus. Comme il l'avait prévu, il s'écroula au sol, la respiration haletante. Il tenta de se rattraper à l'étagère de sa bibliothèque, mais celle-ci céda sous la violence de l'impact. Elle se détacha et tomba au sol, emportant avec elle tout son contenu.  
Divers objets s'éparpillèrent sur tout le sol ; des livres, des jeux vidéo, une balle de la Crosse et une vieille photo, sans doute coincée derrière l'étagère. Instinctivement, ses yeux tombèrent sur la photographie. Son cœur loupa un battement. Ses bras le lâchèrent, il s'écroula sur le sol, la respiration laborieuse et les yeux fixés sur cette photographie. Sur cet immense sourire qui ornait le visage des deux personnes sur la photo, et de cette joie aujourd'hui disparue.

OOO

Il ouvrit la porte de sa maison à la volée, et se dirigea directement dans sa cuisine où il prit un muffin aux myrtilles déposé sur le comptoir. Il embrassa la joue de sa mère qui remettait une fournée de gâteaux au four et monta dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'il fut rentré dans sa tanière, il jeta son sac dans un coin de sa chambre et s'affala sur son lit. Il se sentait bien. Il avait passé une bonne journée, la meilleure depuis bien longtemps. Ses pensées divaguèrent pour revenir sur ce qui hantait le plus son esprit. Stiles. Ce gamin si envoûtant. Il ne pouvait se le sortir de la tête. Son visage le hantait. Ses yeux couleur ambre le hantaient. Et ses lèvres… ! Se rendant compte de ses pensées, il rougit brusquement, ses pommettes prenant une jolie teinte rouge.  
Il n'eut pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée. Une jeune fille brune se trouvait à l'encadrement de la porte, fixant Derek avec ses grands yeux verts.

 **« Hum… j'interromps quelque chose, fréro ? »**

Derek se redressa subitement, le rouge de ses joues ne les colorant plus que légèrement.

 **« Non ! Non ! Tu n'interromps rien du tout Laura. »**

La dite Laura lui sourit et vint s'avancer pour s'asseoir aux côtés de son frère.

 **« Alors, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.**  
 **-Il ne se passe rien.**  
 **-Der' ! Je te connais, je sais que tu es anormalement joyeux aujourd'hui. »**

Derek la regarda.

 **« C'est maman qui t'a demandé de venir me voir , c'est ça ?**  
 **-Démasqué… »**

Un léger silence passa.

 **« Donc… ?**  
 **\- Il y a un nouveau en cours,** se lança Derek, **enfin, il n'est pas si nouveau que ça. Il a fait sa première année au lycée et il est parti faire sa deuxième année ailleurs. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est parti, mais à mon avis il a dû vivre quelque chose de pas facile. Il a l'air assez timide et craintif, mais étonnamment, il a fait preuve d'une confiance étrange sur le terrain de Crosse, comme si… il avait tout oublié sur le terrain, comme s'il était quelqu'un d'autre. »**

Derek tourna sa tête vers Laura.

 **« Quoi, pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle !**  
 **-Calme Der' ! Et dis-moi, il s'appelle comment ce garçon ?**  
 **-Stiles. »**

Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, sa sœur se raidit brusquement, un pli soucieux barrant son front. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers sa porte avant de la fermer discrètement. Elle revint s'asseoir aux cotés de son frère et le regarda en lui chuchotant à l'oreille:

 **« Ecoute, Derek. Tu ne peux pas parler à Stiles. Plus maintenant. Il… il a vécu des choses que tu ne pourrais pas comprendre, on ne sait pas comment il pourrait réagir si… si il l'apprenait. Ce ne serait pas bon pour lui. Il vient juste de rentrer, de se remettre de ce qu'il à vécu. Je sais que ça peut être dur pour toi, mais crois-moi, fais-moi confiance Derek. Si tu tiens à cet ado, ne lui parle pas. Pour son propre bien. Et pour le tien. »**

Derek fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas ce que sa sœur essayait de lui dire. S'il voulait parler à Stiles, il ne voyait pas ce qui l'en empêcherait. Mais elle avait pourtant l'air si sérieuse, si effrayée.

 **« Laura… qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi je ne dois pas lui parler ? Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?**  
 **-Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, Der'. Je l'ai promis aux parents. Je t'en ai déjà trop dit. Mais s'il te plaît, crois-moi. Ne l'approche pas. Pour sa sécurité, ne l'approche pas. »**

Et sans aucune autre explication, sa sœur sortie de sa chambre, le laissant perdu et désorienté.

OOO

Le lendemain matin, Stiles se leva de son lit après que son réveil eut sonné. Il prit automatiquement son petit carnet et y inscrivit une phrase chiffrée.

03/09 3h20 -40minutes

Il se dirigea ensuite vers sa salle de bain, ouvrit son placard et prit ses trois boîtes de médicaments orange. Il avala une par une les trois pilules avant de les ranger sur leur étagère.

Une autre journée commençait…

OOO

Il se réveilla en colère. Durant toute la nuit, il n'avait cessé de chercher un sens à tout ça. Un sens à ce que sa sœur lui avait dit la veille. C'était peu dire qu'il n'avait pas apprécié la façon dont sa sœur lui avait ordonné de ne plus parler à Stiles. Mais c'était pire de savoir que sa famille lui cachait quelque chose. Est-ce que ça concernait Stiles ? Sans doute. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si important pour que sa famille ne veuille pas lui dire ce qu'il se passait ?  
Il soupira en se levant de son lit. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait chez lui, mais en tout cas il était sûr d'une chose. Il n'allait pas arrêter de parler à Stiles si sa famille ne lui donnait pas une bonne raison de le faire.

OOO

Son téléphone vibra sur son siège, il sursauta. Il le prit dans sa main et regarda le destinataire : Nolan. Sans hésiter, il décrocha, son regard toujours fixé sur son lycée en face de lui.

 **« Allô ?**  
 **-Stiles ! Comment tu vas ?! Pas trop stressé j'espère ?!**  
 **-De quoi tu me parles ?**  
 **-Bah, de ta rentrée, crétin ! »**

Stiles ne put s'empêcher de rigoler.

 **« Nol' ?**  
 **-Hum ?**  
 **-Ma rentrée était hier. »**

Un silence passa.

 **« Sérieux ?! Non mais franchement, j'suis dégoûté là ! J'croyais t'appeler pour te réconforter façon Big Daddy mais t'as tout raté ! Tu ne pouvais pas me le dire que ta rentrée était hier ?**  
 **-Tu n'as pas demandé.**  
 **-Ouai, c'est vrai.**  
 **-Hey, Nolan ? Big Daddy, sérieusement ? Tu es plus petit que moi je te rappelle.**  
 **-De seulement deux ans ! Et je vais bientôt en prendre 16 d'ailleurs ! Mais j'avoue que je me suis un peu emporté…**  
 **-Un peu ?**  
 **-Oui, bon OK, beaucoup emporté. Mais quand même, avoue que Big Daddy c'est cool, non ?**  
 **-C'est horrible, Nolan, ça me donne envie de pleurer !**  
 **-Nananana…**  
 **-Bientôt 16 ans, hein ?**  
 **-Tu sais quoi ? Je vais juste te dire bonne deuxième journée de cours et c'est tout ! Nah !**  
 **-Oh ! Je t'ai vexé ?**  
 **-Même pas vrai. »**

Stiles rigola.

 **« Je dois te laisser, Nolan, je dois aller en cours.**  
 **-Ok ! Appelle si t'as besoin Stili' !**  
 **-T'inquiète pas pour ça, Nol', je le ferai. »**

Sans même le voir, Stiles pouvait sentir que son cousin souriait.  
Il raccrocha son téléphone et se tourna sur sa banquette arrière pour y prendre son sac. Alors qu'il se retournait, il sursauta violemment : quelqu'un frappait à la vitre de sa portière. Il se retourna en vitesse pour voir de qui il s'agissait et sourit en reconnaissant Derek. Il sortit de sa voiture, son palpitant commençant tout juste à se calmer, et fit un sourire timide à l'adolescent aux yeux verts devant lui.

 **« Hey.**  
 **-Salut Stiles.**  
 **-Hum, comment tu as su que j'étais dans cette voiture ?**  
 **-Je t'ai vu quitter le lycée hier soir avec cette voiture. »**

Stiles acquiesça.

 **« Tu viens, ça va bientôt sonner ? Alors, qu'est ce qu'il te voulait le coach hier ?**  
 **-Il m'a dit que j'étais pris dans l'équipe.**  
 **-Sans deuxième préliminaire ? Enfin, vu le niveau que tu as…**  
 **-Tu ne te débrouilles pas mal non plus, Derek.**  
 **-Trop de flatterie. Nan, sérieux, comment tu as fait pour éviter tout ces mecs comme ça, hier ?**  
 **-L'entraînement intensif. »**

Derek le regarda, le sourcil haussé.

 **« Je… rigolais. Je suis juste frêle, je passe facilement entre les joueurs musclés. C'est mon point fort.**  
 **-C'est peut être le destin après tout.**  
 **-De quoi ? »**

Derek s'avança vers lui avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

 **« Mon point fort, c'est le plaquage. »**

Stiles rougit violemment, ce qui n'empêcha pas Derek de lâcher un petit rire de satisfaction, avant que la cloche ne sonne, les obligeant à se séparer.

 **OOO**

 **Voici ENFIN le chapitre 3 corrigé par Calliope83 que je remercie beaucoup!**

 **Réponses à vos reviews:**

 **lesaccrosdelamerceri: Oui, pour une fois, ça change :D Merci! Je n'ai aucune idée du délai de publication, j'écris juste en fonction de mon temps libre et de mon imagination. Merci de ton commentaire! :)**

 **lalilig: Je suis désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes, ma bêta fait de son mieux (ce qui est déjà énorme ^^) mais je m'en excuse, je ne peux rien faire pour ça. J'espère que ça ne te dérangera pas pour la suite de la lecture... Merci de ta review! :D**

 **Guest: Mwa aussi! :DD**

 **Maighread Nephtys: Merci, oui, je trouve que sa change aussi ^^. Merci de ta review! ;D**

 **helena41: On fait ce qu'on peut, les temps sont dur, mdrr... MERCI DE TON COMMENTAIREEE :D**

Je pensais faire quelque chose pour le prochain chapitre. Je vais mettre une référence d'un film assez connu dans les années 2000 dans la fiction et la personne qui trouvera la référence je lui donnerai un indice sur ce que la personne voudra, mais pas des trucs trop facile comme ce qui est arrivé à Stiles, des petits indice, pas la chose entière... si vous voulez bien essayer dites le moi en commentaire ou en PM pour que je sache si je le fait ou pas...

Et encore merci pour toutes les personnes qui me suivent. Même si vous ne me laissait pas de Reviews je vous aime quand même ! *keur* *keur*


End file.
